Kodok
by monstacookie
Summary: [Sequel update] Cuma tentang Taehyung yang cemburu dan Jungkook yang takut kodok. A KookV drabble ft. TWICE Tzuyu. warn! ooc parah, ga jelas, jayus. Dldr.
1. Chapter 1

"Tae! Taehyung!"

Taehyung terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan teriakan cowok jangkung dibelakangnya. Moodnya sudah cukup buruk karena ia kena hukum Yoon Songsaenim pagi tadi karena terlambat. Sekarang moodnya makin buruk setelah membaca artikel di mading sekolah.

 _Berita terpanas hari ini: Jeon Jungkook selingkuh dengan Chou Tzuyu!_

Ya, cowok jangkung yang teriak-teriak bak orang gila di belakang Taehyung adalah Jeon Jungkook si keparat-bangsat-sialan yang sayangnya Taehyung sangat mencintainya. Jeon Jungkook memanglah kekasih Taehyung.

"Tae! Dengerin aku dulu!"

Bodo ah, batin Taehyung.

Mana ada orang yang tidak kesal jika kekasihnya digosipkan selingkuh dengan orang lain. Darah Taehyung rasanya benar-benar mendidih. Ingin rasanya menonjok muka Jungkook sampai babak belur.

"Tae!"

Lelaki bermarga Kim itu memutar bola matanya malas ketika Jungkook berhasil meraih tangannya. Ia berbalik badan, dan menemukan Jungkook dengan keringat yang mengucur serta nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Hah.. Tae.. tolong dengerin penjelasan aku sebentar.." Jungkook mengusap keringat di wajahnya.

"Dengerin apa lagi sih? Aku udah tau semuanya kali. Kamu mau ngejelasin apa lagi, ha?" balas Taehyung ketus.

"Aku gak pacaran sama Tzuyu!" seru Jungkook. "Aku itu cuma jadiin dia partner buat tugas praktek biologi. Gak lebih, Tae."

"Terus?"

Jungkook mengusap tengkuknya sambil cengengesan.

"Well.. sebenernya tugas praktek biologinya itu bedah kodok. Aku itu takut sama kodok. Berhubung Tzuyu paling preman di kelas, jadi yah.. aku jadiin dia partner. Gitu. Hehehe."

"Oh gitu.." Taehyung manggut-manggut.

"Iyaㅡ"

"Eh, bentar. Kamu bilang apa tadi? Takut kodok?"

"Ehehe, iya."

Taehyung menahan tawanya.

"Aku gak jadi marah sama kamu. Tapi aku pengen ketawa.." kata Taehyung. "Kamu tuh ya, ganteng, macho, gahar, nyeremin pula. Tapi kok sama kodok aja takut?"

Jungkook cuma senyum malu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, papi aku kolektor kodok, loh," kata Taehyung lagi. "Nanti kalo kamu main ke rumah aku, kamu wajib main sama kodoknya papi,"

 _Mati gue._

ㅡkkeut!ㅡ

hai guys. kembali lagi dengan fanfic tida jelas. semoga kalian suka dengan fanfic jayus ini ^_^

terima kasih buat yang sudah review, favs, dan follow cerita Mesum yang saya post kemarin. Ngga nyangka ada yang respon juga :'D

ok sip. jangan lupa review yaa :3


	2. Chapter 2

"Yap, karena sebentar lagi adalah ujian semester, Saengnim akan mengadakan tugas praktek seperti biasa,"

Jungkook mendengus. Dia benci biologi (walau dia jurusan IPA). Dan Yoon Songsaenim memberikan tugas praktek. Nice. Guru laki-laki yang cantik itu memang ahli dalam mengerjai murid-muridnya.

"Tugas praktek kali ini adalah bedah hewan. Dan hewan yang akan kita bedah adalah kodok,"

Jungkook melotot.

Kodok?

Nggak salah dengar, kan?

Tugas prakteknya belah kodok?

Membelah hewan paling menjijikkan seantero jagat raya itu?

Tidak, tidak. Jungkook itu laki-laki sejati. Dia tidak mungkin jijik dengan kodok.

Tapi yang lebih jelasnya, dia takut kodok.

Sekarang pertanyaannya begini. Dia ketemu kodok saja lari, bagaimana kalau dia disuruh membelah kodok? Bisa mati muda dia.

Yoon Songsaenim memang keparat. Katakanlah Jungkook tidak punya sopan santun. Tapi rasanya dia ingin sekali menghabisi gurunya itu.

"ㅡkalian boleh memilih salah satu teman kalian untuk diajak kerja sama. Tapi, harus lawan jenis,"

Jungkook bisa mendengar jelas seruan 'yaaah' dan 'aku tidak mau!' dari teman-temannya. Tapi Yoon Songsaenim tetap stay cool.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Rabu besok kita praktek. Saengnim mau kalian semua sudah ada partner. Oke?" katanya, "Hari ini kelas sampai disini saja. Jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian. Selamat siang."

Cowok bermarga Jeon itu membuang nafasnya kasar ketika Yoon Songsaenim beranjak dari kelas 11 IPAㅡkelasnya. Hari ini benar-benar sial. Sudah dia takut kodok, dapat tugas belah kodok pula. Mungkin efek kejatuhan kotoran cicak di minggu lalu.

"Oi, kelinci tonggos!"

ㅡcuma Chou Tzuyu, preman 11 IPA, yang memanggilnya kelinci tonggos.

Oke. Jungkook makin badmood.

"Apa, tiang listrik?" sahut Jungkook.

"Lo bukannya takut sama kodok ya?" tanya Tzuyu, dibarengi dengan cengengesan. "Gue bener nggak?"

Jungkook memasang muka malasnya. "Iya. Ngapa? Mau ngeledekin? Mau nyebar ke orang-orang kalo Jeon Jungkook anak 11 IPA yang paling ganteng ini takut kodok?"

"Anjaaaay. Pede tingkat kelurahan!" Tzuyu ngakak. "Nggak lah. Gue ga setega itu. Lo kan anak mama. Ntar kalo gue ledekin, lo nangis. Ntar ujungnya ngadu."

Cewek Taiwan itu memang serampangan. Jungkook hanya bisa mengelus dada.

"Hehehe. Canda atuh. Ga boleh baper ya, anak mama,"

Kan gue emang anak mama gue, ya, batin Jungkook.

"Eh, sekelompok yuk? Yang bedah gue, terus yang nulis laporan elo," ajak Tzuyu tiba-tiba.

"Berani bayar berapa lo ngajak-ngajak gue sekelompok sama lu?" tanya Jungkook sinis.

"Whoaaa, woles dude." Tzuyu menjawab. "Gue sebenernya mau minta bantuan,"

"Hmmh, sudah kuduga." Jungkook memutar bola matanya, malas. "Mau minta tolong apaan?"

"Emm.. jadi sebenernya gue naksir sama Momo. Anak 11 IPS, temennya teyung, pacar lo," Tzuyu berbisik (tapi tetap dengan cengengesannya. Jungkook sampai ragu apakah Tzuyu ini waras atau tidak.)

"Terus?"

"Ya gue minta tolong, deketin gue sama Momo."

Jungkook ganti tertawa. Ternyata preman kelasnya yang dikenal dengan julukan jomblo terkutuk itu bisa jatuh cinta juga.

"Anjir, kok lu malah ketawa gitu?!"

"Abis lucu aja. Momo tuh alim, pinter, baik pula. Mana mau dia pacaran sama preman sinting kaya lo?" ledek Jungkook. Muka Tzuyu mendadak masam.

"Sialan. Muka lo tuh kaya pete busuk." balas Tzuyu, tak mau kalah.

"Dih, ngatain gue baper sendirinya baper juga," kata Jungkook, "Iya deh, gue bantuin. Tapi lo jadi partner tugas biologi gue ya. Deal gak?"

Jungkook mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dan disambut dengan cengengesan modus dari Tzuyu.

"Deal."

ㅡkkeut!ㅡ

Yah... saya ga ngerti ini apa... :'D

myane ini garing sekali guys. jujur saya tuh paling gabisa bikin fanfic yang wordsnya diatas 1k. soalnya saya sering banget kena writer block :'D. jadi yang minta fanficnya dipanjangin, doain aja dulu ya biar saya gak kena writer block terus. Wkwk.

btw tzuyu itu bias saya. tolong ampuni saya yg udah bikin tzuyu macem preman gini. tp sumpah bayangin tzuyu jd preman kelas tuh kocak bgt. huehehehe.

thanks buat yang udah review, favs, dan follow. jgn lupa review lagi yaaa ^_^

ㅡomakeㅡ

"Jadi sebenernya Tzuyu itu naksir Momo, Tae."

Taehyung manggut-manggut sambil mengunyah donat coklatnya. Ia dan Jungkook tengah berada di kantin (setelah insiden Taehyung cemburu dan Jungkook yang takut kodok, tentunya)

"Hmm gitu.. tapi kenapa kamu ga jelasin ke aku kalo awalnya kaya gitu?" tanya Taehyung dengan muka bingungnya yang amat sangat innocent. Jungkook hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Duh, sabar, setahun lagi lo legal, kook, batinnya.

"Lha, kamu aja aku samperin udah marah-marah duluan. Gimana aku mau jelasin ke kamu?" jawab Jungkook.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung menggebrak meja kantin.

"Kok kamu jadi nyalahin aku?!"

"Heh? Siapa yang nyalahin kamu?" ganti Jungkook yang bingung.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya. "Udahlah, kamu mah ga pernah peka. Udah sana sama Tzuyu aja. Males aku sama kamu."

Ngambek. Lagi.

Taehyung buru-buru beranjak dari kantin dengan muka betenya. Jungkook cuma melongo seperti orang dongo.

Laki-laki emang selalu salah ya, batin Jungkook merana.

(Padahal Taehyung kan juga laki-laki. Dasar Jungkook bodoh.)


End file.
